


Love is in your arms (You're all I'll ever need)

by DSp8ceComet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Drabble, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSp8ceComet/pseuds/DSp8ceComet
Summary: DoCas on a night out at a night market. (Doyoung lets Lucas do whatever, as long as he gets to see his smile.)
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Love is in your arms (You're all I'll ever need)

Lucas's grip on Doyoung's arm tightened as the pair inched their way through the crowds of night-owls, occasionally stepping off to the side to let a vehicle pass. The night markets were almost always brimming with life, but today, there seemed to be less people.

"Ice cream!" With mirth dancing in his eyes, Doyoung lets his boyfriend weave them through the crowd, not bothering to complain about the fact that it was too cold for a frozen dessert- Lucas's smile warmed him just enough.

The taller of the two got a pup-shaped ice cream while the other got a bun-shaped ice cream. "It really looks like you, baby." Doyoung giggles, his gummy smile showing. Lucas felt his heart stop for a moment, although a blush made its way onto his cheeks anyway. "C'mon, let's get pictures of these before they melt."

He hurries off to the nearby photo booth in an attempt to hide his blush, but the older knew him too well. "Wait for me!" Doyoung has to run keep up with Lucas's long legs- one of the downsides, though it makes cuddling into him much easier. The couple take more than a few photos, with poses ranging from peace signs to cheek kisses. (Anyone who saw them would probably get a sweetness overload. ) 

By the time they finish up their mini-photoshoot, Lucas's eyelids are weighing heavy. "Youngie-hyung," His voice was low and quiet. Getting the hint, Doyoung shifts to piggyback Lucas, praying hard that the loud pounding of his heart in his chest won't wake the boy up. The former manages to snap a lot more photos of his sleepy pup on the subway before needing to wake him up.

Lucas sunk into the queen-sized bed immediately after reaching the hotel, whining when the more responsible of the two tells him to brush his teeth. "Don't wanna," He gives Doyoung his best puppy eyes, "Cuddle with me, love." He makes grabby hands at Doyoung as the finishing move, and sure enough, he turns into putty from his gaze, from the pet name- from Lucas.

"You are such a bad influence on me, Xuxi-ah." Doyoung can't help the slight quirk of his lips as he clambers into his warm embrace, tilting his head up to peck the giant's nose. Lucas chuckles. "That's what you love about me." "I love you, Huang Xuxi." He emphasises the "you", enjoying the way his boyfriend's face colours red.

"And I love you, Kim Dongyoung." Lucas holds him closer, as if trying to fuse their bodies into one. He let out a yawn and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those drabbles written at 1AM to satisfy my DoCas cravings cuz this tag is so DRY
> 
> [Unbeta-d, please tell me if you see any spelling mistakes! Greatly appreciated ^^]


End file.
